


un baiser volé

by aimeeandjaguar, CruellaDeVillain



Category: Mädchen in Uniform | Girls in Uniform (1958)
Genre: Boarding School, Christmas Special, Drama & Romance, F/F, Female-Centric, Fluff, Mistletoe, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimeeandjaguar/pseuds/aimeeandjaguar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruellaDeVillain/pseuds/CruellaDeVillain
Summary: Manuela's first Christmas Eve at the boarding school which ended with an unusual present
Relationships: Elisabeth von Bernburg/Manuela von Meinhardis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	un baiser volé

Christmas Eve. Everything is covered with a snow-white pad outside the window. The walls of the boarding school were empty as all the parents took the girls home for the holidays, and only one Manuela was left in the cold walls alone as her aunt hated the noise during the festivities. The girl's day wasn't very good either — in the morning while all the girls were packing and waiting to be taken home, Fräulein von Racket saw her sewing her shirts and reprimanded her for careless behaviour with her things and told her to have all shirts perfectly sewn by tomorrow. It was already dusk outside the window, and the girl was still fiddling with her shirts, there was no need to rush, because one still has to return to the cold and empty chambers.

  
Manuela used to get distracted from her shirts to walk up to the window to watch the beautiful snowflake dance outside the window. She was madly in love with winter. Looking at it, Christmas immediately came up in the girl's head when her parents were alive: warmth, care, Christmas songs and delicious pastries, which the girl madly adored. And now what — cold walls, no decorations and von Racket, who even on a holiday does not let you relax.

Looking at the huge flakes of snow the girl remembered a song that her mother often used to sing every Christmas, Manuela started singing it softly, there will still be no listeners as the boarding school was almost empty.  
  
 _Leise rieselt der Schnee,_ _  
_ _Still und starr ruht der See._ _  
  
_After the first lines, a bitter tear rolled down the girl's cheek, not in this atmosphere she imagined celebrating Christmas in a boarding school.  
  
Fräulein von Bernburg was already used to spending Christmas within the walls of the boarding house, it's a bit tenebrous, lonely in moments, but if you distract yourself by shopping and confectionery, everything doesn't seem so gloomy. After spending all day in the city, she went back, left the purchases in her room, and decided to go around the girls' dorm.

Every year someone stays in a boarding school on a holiday, because relatives simply forget about their children or because they don't want to take them away, and every time she finds a student on a day like this, Elisabeth treats them to something delicious to cheer them up a little. The woman was sure that this year will be no exception, so she mentally prepared herself.  
  
As she walked by the lounge, she heard a soft singing and, quietly opening the door, she saw Manuela standing by the window and singing a Christmas song.

  
_Leise rieselt der Schnee,_

_Still und starr ruht der See._

  
Oh, how many bittersweet memories were associated with this song for Elisabeth: family gatherings, her mother’s soft voice and her first kiss, given by the boarding school friend.

Moving towards Manuela, Elisabeth started singing with her.  
  
 _Weihnachtlich glänzet der Wald:_

_Freue Dich, Christkind kommt bald!_

  
The girl frightened, sharply turning to the woman's voice and saw Fräulein smiling there.

But the smile quickly disappeared from the woman's face when she saw the trails of tears shining on the girl's cheeks. Her heart clenched with pain because she understood the reason for these tears — the girl just missed home. This was such a familiar image.

A memory flashed before Elisabeth’s eyes of how she herself, being a girl, was often left alone in school at Christmas. She had lost her father early, and her mother, though she loved her very much, was too busy to take her home and spend time with her. The woman remembered these quiet, cold evenings when she sat by the window and looked hopelessly into the darkness. Even now Elisabeth sometimes felt echoes of that icy loneliness.

At that time there was no one to comfort her, which is why Elisabeth knew that Manuela needed a helping hand now more than ever, someone who would warm her up, even if only for one evening.

  
Without commenting on her tears, which would scare her even more, the woman only extended her handkerchief to Manuela.

\- Did none of the girls stay?

\- No one, just these shirts and me left, - with a bitter smile the girl sat down again at the table, hopelessly pointing her eyes at the shirts.

\- And what happened to them?

\- Fräulein von Rocket saw that I was sewing one of them today and told me to sew each of them, promising to control everything.

_«_ _Honestly, this is a bit too much_ _»._

A woman came to the table and examined the shirts, the fabric was already quite loose and there was no point in sewing them. The woman came up with the idea.

\- Come with me. – Elisabeth said, throwing the shirt on the table.

The girl's eyes lit up, and she followed the teacher.

  
When she entered the woman's room, she smelled the distinct smell of freshly baked goods and closed her eyes, imagining herself again in a domestic atmosphere where everything was fine again.

Elisabeth saw Manuela in the doors with her eyes closed, just grinning and reaching into her bag to get some goodies.

\- Here, maybe this will brighten up your mood a bit, - the woman said with a warming smile, handing a box of two marzipan stollen.

  
\- Thank you very much, I don't need much, take the second one, - the girl has already started to open the box, but Elisabeth stopped her by covering her hand with her own.

\- Leave it for the next day, I still have a few more.

  
The fact that a woman stood so close to her, smiling as well, made her heart miss a few beats. The girl was the first to break their eye contact and lowered her eyes on the box. Elisabeth remembered about the shirts and went back to her goods.  
  
While the woman was scurrying around the room, Manuela had already had a look around, the woman's room was decorated for the holiday.

" _Apparently she spends every Christmas alone here too"._

The girl wanted to lean on the door, but her hair had been caught by something attached to it. Turning around, the girl saw the beautiful mistletoe adorned with red ribbons.  
  
Looking at the mistletoe, Manuela remembered how girls told her this morning before leaving that their first kiss had taken place just under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve. The girl's face turned red because she imagined kissing Fräulein under the mistletoe. Embarrassed by her own thoughts, she put her head down so that Elisabeth would not notice her confusion.  
  
\- Finally I found it, it was at the bottom of the bag, here, - a woman came up to her holding a creamy shirt that she had probably bought today. Elisabeth gave it to the girl, desperately trying not to imagine her in _such_ clothing. She only was her student after all! Not a friend or something… Or was she…? Such thoughts have been haunting Elisabeth a lot recently.

It all started when she suddenly wanted to replace the girl's mother as far as possible, to give her all the love and appreciation she needed and deserved. Elisabeth had heard a lot about despotism of Manuela’s aunt, so she tried to put as much tenderness as possible into every kiss she gave her regularly in evenings.

Then... Then it turned into something more. The desire to protect the girl at all costs blended in with the desire to be around all the time, to hug her, to hold hands with her and to do many other things that usually all... lovers do? No, no it couldn't be so. It was simply unacceptable.

_"Come to your senses_ , _\- Elisabeth pulled herself together_ , - _something is happening to the girl and you only think of yourself»._

The girl was still afraid to raise her head, even more afraid of questions from the teacher about her face.

\- Manuela, are you listening to me? Is everything alright? - Fräulein had already started to get a bit worried and got closer, but the girl still hadn't raised her head.

\- Yes, thank you very much for the treats, I should probably go - the girl's hand had already reached for the door handle but Elisabeth turned her back towards herself.

\- Tell me what happened, I'm not Fräulein von Racket who will make you suffer even on holiday. I promise I will do my best to help you, - the woman was trying to establish at least some kind of contact with her student.

\- Just..... - The girl started out uncertainly.

\- Go on, you know you can trust me, - Elisabeth gently stroked Manuela’s shoulder, so she could relax a little.  
  
\- You see, this morning the girls were telling stories about their first kisses under mistletoe and... - when she saw Elisabeth raising one of her eyebrows seeming to listen to all of this with interest, Manuela was densely blushing and already wanted lower her head again, but the woman did not let her do so by raising girl’s face with her hand.

\- And then what? - Elisabeth tried to restrain the smile from a lovely girl's shyness, but it turned out badly. When she was around her, she always wanted to smile. She did not want to hide her joy at the sight of Manuela. And now she didn’t have to.

-... And I realised that no one had ever kissed me under the mistletoe, - the girl took her eyes away from the woman, so she wouldn't be more embarrassed.  
  
Elisabeth held her breath and her hands got a little shaky. The boarding school was completely empty except for the two of them, so no one would catch or interrupt them.

_«_ _For heaven’s sake, is she flirting? So, that is why she was behaving so strangely with me recently. Does this mean she is asking me to…_ _»._

\- You do know the rule of Christmas kissing under mistletoe, don't you? - The woman leaned her face closer to Manuela deciding to go ahead.

\- N…no, - the woman's closeness made it harder to breathe, and the skin on her face, where Elisabeth's fingers were, was literally burning.  
  
\- Anyone who doesn't even know you on that day can steal a kiss from you if you are standing under the mistletoe and if you refuse to do so it is considered a bad luck, - the woman almost whispered, stepping closer. Manuela breathed heavily realising _what_ was going to happen.

_«_ _Come what may_ _»_ , - both of them thought.   
  


The girl raised a slightly shocked look at Elisabeth who, taking a moment, drew Manuela’s face to herself and gently covered her lips with hers.

The girl's heart started to beat faster when she grasped what was happening, the woman's lips were insanely soft and tasted like powdered sugar from a pastry. This felt like a dream but it was _real._ However, as Manuela began to respond, Elisabeth broke the kiss and looked at her with the warmest smile. She wanted to keep it innocent, at least for now, so the girl would have time to sort her feelings out.

« _As well as I would. And if there truly is something between us, we will figure it out together, sooner or later_ _».  
  
_

\- Now you've also had a kiss under the mistletoe, but it's better not to tell the others with whom, Merry Christmas, Manuela, - after saying her last words, Elisabeth took her face in her hands, leaving a light kiss on her forehead.  
  
Without breaking eye contact, she gently stroked the girl's cheek and sat down in front of her vanity table.

\- And also, if you want anything else sweet, you can come to my place. - Elisabeth said, and after giving the girl a sly wink, she started removing her hairpins to take off the hat.

\- Merry Christmas to you too, dear Fräulein von Bernburg, - pressing the shirt and a box with the pastries tighter to herself, girl smiled widely and left the teacher's room, knowing for sure she won’t be able to fall asleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is our small apology for postponing new chapters "Devil wears uniform"  
> We both wish you a very Merry Christmas and stay safe, dahlings


End file.
